


Fallen

by Iplaydead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki, F/M, I'll add more tags as i go, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Falls In Love, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki doesn't have his magic for a minute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, Stark has a sister and she loves Loki, Tags May Change, Violence, im bad at tagging, she also has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iplaydead/pseuds/Iplaydead
Summary: Loki is staying at Stark Tower with the Avengers. Tony’s younger sister, who is magically inclined, arrives to receive help from the Avengers in order to control her powers. This is where she meets Loki and falls madly in love with him. Tony is furious and tries everything in his power to separate the two.





	1. Forbidden love

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I started writing about Loki; and stuck with. (I have only been in the Fandom since Nov. 2016; I know, I'm late-so I didn't know his personally fully when I started this.)  
> So, this is probably NOT canon Loki per-say, but he's still Loki. Just a little sweeter. At least in the beginning. I don't plan on it lasting. :D (Although, I may keep him sweet with Alexis, aka Lexee, but anyone else, not so much. I want to show a side of Loki where he's still a baddy, but when he falls in love, he loves with every fiber of his being. )
> 
>  Also-if you read this on Tumblr, I have altered it slightly, and fixed mistakes. The first chapter is also really long, and I slightly rushed it-at least I think it's rushed. Maybe not. 
> 
> So, there is a reason why they are having a hard time being sneaky. It will be revealed later. Just fyi. ;)
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Alexis slowly walked through the front doors of Stark Tower. She could feel her stomach knotting up from the nervousness. She had not talked to her brother in almost a year and was uncertain how he felt about her right now. The previous week, Alexis had accidentally set her school on fire. She had not meant too, but controlling her powers was becoming more and more challenging as she got older. This is why she was here now - she hoped her brother could find her some help. She just wanted to be able to have control of it. She took a deep breath and began to head upstairs. People were all over the place, but no one seemed to notice her. She preferred it that way.

“Alex. You made it!” Tony exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her with his free hand, a drink in the other, and gave her a kiss on the head. “I’m so glad you are here. Come. Sit. Eat. Drink,” he held up his drink. “Wait, no, you’re only 18. No drinks.”   
  
She chuckled. Her brother had not changed a bit.

“I should have known better, but I had this insane idea you were mad at me.”

“Mad at you? No. I know what happened…” he paused trying to find the right words. “What I’m trying to say is it was not your fault. I know it can’t be easy, considering…”

“I’ll manage. I always have.” she cut him off. Tony took the hint and did not attempt to finish the sentence.

“That you have. Listen, I know mom and dad have been hard on you, so I’m not going to give you another lecture you don’t need or want to here, so…” Tony grabbed Alexis’s bags. “Follow me, I will show you to your room so you can get comfortable. Do whatever you want today, but tomorrow I need you to do some work for me…if you don’t mind.” he smiled innocently.

“Of course. You know I would do anything for you.” and she meant it.

Alexis sorted her bags and put away her belongings. She was relieved Tony was not mad at her. She knew better; her brother had always been the one to be there for her when no one else was. Alexis had been adopted at the age of 5. When she turned 10 is when she realized she could move objects with her mind as well as create fire. She knew her adoptive parents resented her for it. She was truly thankful Tony did not.

Alexis wandered over to her window and looked out. She could see everything. She also realized she was definitely on the top floor. She decided she did not want to stay cooped up in her room, so she ventured out. Quietly she walked throughout the entire building. An hour had gone by and she still was not sure if she’d had been in every room. She came to a large door and upon opening discovered they had a library. Excitement overwhelmed her as she glanced throughout the room. It was huge and had at least 3 floors worth of books. She made her way to the fantasy section and grabbed one of her favorites, “Lord of the Rings.” She was slightly obsessed with the book series. She craved adventure and those books were the only thing that would satisfy her urges. Quietly she walked to the back of the room, finding a section dedicated to reading. She sat down discovering the chair to be overly comfortable. She laughed because she knew Tony was particular about, well, everything. She adjusted herself in the chair, only then noticing she was not alone. In the corner sat a man, his legs hung over the side of the chair since he was laying on it. She squinted her eyes to try and make out what he was reading, but his hand covered the majority of the title so she gave up, but before she could look away he had caught her. They made eye contact for only a moment before Alexis quickly opened her own book and pretended she was reading.  _Crap._

“Well, hello,” the man smirked at her. Alexis had to do a double take on account of how incredibly beautiful he was. She had not noticed before, due to the book covering the majority of his face. “I wasn’t aware I had company.”

“Hi.” she squeaked, embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks turning red. “Sorry I didn’t mean to stare. I was just trying to figure out what you were reading.” It was mostly the truth.

“You could have just asked,” he gleamed. “The Great Gatsby. It’s not too bad considering it was written by a mortal.”

Alexis gave him a confused look. Mortal? She knew Tony housed a variety of unique individuals but it made her wonder who exactly this man was. He obviously wasn’t from this world.

“It’s a good book.” She decided not to ask about the mortal comment.

“So, what do they call you?”

“Alexis is my name, but everyone calls me Alex, even though I despise it. I’m Tony’s sister…” she bit her lip. “What about you?”

“I’m Loki,“ he paused briefly. “I will call you Lexee. Much prettier than Alex.”

Loki stood and walked over to one of the seats closer to her and sat down. His long black hair hung down in his face over his glowing green eyes. He took his hand and slicked his hair back out of his face and sat his book on the table. The site of him was causing Alexis’s mind to race. Honestly, she was not sure if she could continue to form coherent sentences. The thought annoyed her.  _Loki_. She thought. She realized the name was oddly familiar. She had heard his name before from her brother, more than likely, but she could not for the life of her remember exactly who he was. Alexis still had no idea who half of the Avengers were, or what they did at this point.

“Lexee is nice, actually.” Wow. Someone actually gave a shit she hated to be called Alex. Even her brother refused to stop calling her that. “So, what do you do here? Are you apart of the Avengers?” Alexis questioned.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Loki chuckled. “I’m here because I tend to get myself into trouble. I never was one to follow the rules.”

“What did you do?” Alexis was curious. She knew deep down the man sitting next to her was possibly dangerous, but the thought did not deter her. Instead, it only made her want to know more about him.

“The question you should be asking is what have I not done?” he began. “Does New York ring any bells?” he smirked.  
  
That’s when it hit her.  _Loki_.  _New York_. Holy shit, this is him? Alexis remembered clearly now. Tony had called her shortly after that incident, he didn’t reveal all the details, but he had briefly explained who Loki was and the short version of his destruction. She also caught a lot of it on the news so she had seen the carnage. She then understood his mortal reference; Loki was a God. Alexis attempted to speak again, but her voice failed her. Honestly, she had no idea what to say. She knew she should have been afraid at this point, that she should have run out of the room screaming. Here sat a man who she knew was deadly, devious, and manipulative, and yet, she found herself strangely calm under the circumstances. Loki gave her a sly smile. He knew full well she knew exactly who he was now. He expected her to run from him or to tell him off, but instead, she just sat there, saying nothing. He cocked his head to the side, examining her facial expressions. He was finding her hard to read; this annoyed him.

“Have I frightened you?” he gleamed.

“No,” she answered honestly.

“Interesting.” Loki was intrigued.   
  
Why wasn’t she afraid of him?  
  
“People tend to avoid me once they find out what I have done. Why don’t you?”

Alexis went to speak and then stopped. She honestly had no idea. She wasn’t afraid, though she knew damn well she should have been.

“I don’t scare easy.”

“Is that right?” Loki chuckled. “I’m not sure if you are brave or just stupid.”

“Probably a bit of both.” The way he looked at her made her shudder and it wasn’t caused by fear.

Loki smiled. He could not help but be intrigued by this girl. He had expected her to scream and run in the opposite direction, instead she remained calm. He stared at her for a moment trying to decide what to do next. His first instinct was to test her, “I don’t scare easy” attitude, but the more he thought about it the more he decided against it. Alexis was the first person to not treat Loki like a parasite, even though he thought deep down he deserved it.

“What are you contemplating about?” she asked him. She had been studying him; she knew he trying to make a decision about something.

Loki glared at her, surprised by the fact she had read him so well.

“What makes you think I’m contemplating anything?”

“Because I can tell. I can always tell.”

“Confident are we?”

“Only when I know I’m right.”

Loki licked his lips. Who  _was_  this girl?

“Why are you here?” He demanded.

“I got into some trouble. I burned down a building.”

“How?”

“With my mind.”

Loki paused, now even more interested. “How many lives did you take?”

Alexis’s heart dropped. Why did he have to ask that? She swallowed, staring down at her hands she now could not keep still.

“Enough,” she finally answered. “I don’t like to think about it.”

Loki didn’t say anything for several minutes. He felt slightly guilty for asking her something so personal, which confused him because he had never cared about another person’s feelings before; especially a mortal. He stood and reached out his hand indicating for her to take it. She was hesitant but took it anyway. He pulled her to her feet and forced her against him, placing his hands on her hips; he could not resist the urge to touch her. He wondered what she thought about it since he had expected to be slapped but it never came; this only confused him more. Alexis had her hands placed on his chest and his face was so close to hers she could feel his breath. She noticed he smelled like cinnamon.

She flinched as Loki gripped her hips tighter. A pitiful noise escaped her mouth. She felt his body press against her harder and she trembled. Closing her eyes, she felt like her heart might explode out of her chest. She wanted to say something; anything, but she could not think of anything to say. She was mortified at the fact she was even letting him touch her. It took six months before she even allowed her last boyfriend to kiss her and here she was being groped by a complete stranger and she was absolutely enthralled by him. If this had been any normal day she would have punched him. Instead, she found herself wishing he’d do more.  _Jesus._    
  
“Scared yet?” Loki whispered in her ear.   
  
He was screaming at himself inside his head for wanting to put his hands on a mortal to begin with. He could not stand them for the most part and yet here he was, groping one. The worst part was, she was letting him. Alexis shook her head knowing her voice would fail her. Her hands had moved up his chest and around the back of his head; his hair was as soft as a newborn baby. She couldn’t help twirling it around her fingers. By the time she realized what she was doing she couldn’t stop, she hadn’t even remembered moving her hands. Loki placed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. He was contemplating again; his eyes moved back and forth as he tried to make a decision. Alexis bit her bottom lip and that was all it took. Before Loki could stop himself, he had his mouth on hers forcing her to walk backward, only stopping when her back pressed against a bookshelf. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply.   
  
After a minute, Loki came to his senses and stopped abruptly and stepped back, surprised by the fact he had kissed her. What surprised him more is that she kissed him back. He placed his hands on his head, turned and walked out of the room leaving Alexis alone, aroused, and extremely confused.

The moment Loki was out the door and out of sight he stopped and leaned against the wall; frustrated he turned and smashed his fist into it as hard as he could. The wall crumbled by the impact and left a large crack that spread over a large area.

“Loki, what the fuck…”  
  
He spoke this out loud, letting out a heavy, frustrated sigh. He growled at the realization that he wanted this girl. Loki had never wanted anyone romantically. He had never been interested in the women in Asgard, much less a mortal one. He began to think back on a previous conversation he had had with Thor regarding Jane.

_“Has it slipped your mind how short the life-span is for a mortal? Will you be able to bury Jane when the time comes or will you let it break you? Will you still love her when she is old and frail or will you leave her to die alone? Think about the things I am telling you, brother. I only want what is best for you.”_

Loki felt like a hypocrite. Even though he and Thor were not on the best of terms, not that they ever really were, Loki really only wanted what was best for his brother. He would never admit it to anyone; he could barely admit it to himself, but he loved Thor in his own way. Loki knew Thor had to care about him too in some way since he had chosen to keep Loki alive when Odin had demanded him dead. Thor was supposed to have terminated him; instead, he brought him to Stark Tower. Thor had spared his life again, even after Loki faked his death and attempted to take over Asgard; again.   
  
Loki had spent so much time and energy trying to convince his brother Jane was not worth it and now Loki found himself in the same damn predicament; pinning over a  _mortal girl_. He didn’t want to fall in love. He’d read about it enough to know, love is pain and real love didn’t exist. People grew bored too easily. He’d seen enough of it to know he didn’t want anything to do with it. Until now. Loki let out a growl and headed out of the building. He needed something to distract himself. Anything to get his mind off the _mortal._

Alexis had finally composed herself long enough to head back to her room. Her heart was pounding and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She knew she should have been terrified, but that was far from how she was feeling. She walked into her room and shut the door. She turned and braced her back against it and let herself fall to the floor. She could still feel the lingering touch of where Loki’s lips and hands had been. She gently placed her fingers on her lips and thought about how he had kissed her. Then she thought about how he pulled away and left without a word. She frowned wondering if she had repulsed him. She didn’t have a lot of experience with romance and had never been kissed with such intensity. She sighed and headed to her bed. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep and find herself dreaming of him.

 

Over the next few weeks, she noticed Loki had been avoiding her. It hurt her feelings, but she tried not to read too much into it. She didn’t want to be one of  _those girls_  so she tried her best to forget about him, even though she couldn’t. Alexis was studying in her room. She was trying to learn Russian so she worked on it on her own time. Her computer started to ring. She glanced up, thinking it was her mom calling her via Skype, but was surprised to see it wasn’t her mother at all. It was Loki. Quickly she answered, bringing up a screen so they could see one another. She could tell he felt awkward by the look on his face. 

“Hi. I wasn’t sure if I had done this right. I don’t do social media,” he began, his eyes not looking directly into the screen. “I just wanted to apologize... for avoiding you.”

Alexis had been angry, but it washed away instantly. She couldn’t help it.

“It’s fine. I didn’t think much about it,” she lied.

Loki nodded. He felt really weird talking to her through a computer. He had spent weeks trying to forget about Alexis, but he couldn’t. He decided he wasn’t going to torture himself. He was done trying to pretend he didn’t like her.

“So…what are you doing?” He asked casually. Loki really didn't know what he should say at this point, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say.  
  
“Studying,” she replied holding up a book. “Russian; such a pretty language.”

Loki smiled, turned on by the fact she wasn’t wasting her time on watching reality TV, or whatever mortals do.

“I always thought so too.”

They spent the next hour chatting, finding out each other’s interests and hobbies; just little things.

Alexis dropped her pen and leaned over to pick it up. When she rose up and looked back into the webcam, Loki’s face was full of horror.

“Lexee, someone is in the room with you,” he whispered.

She quickly turned and looked behind her and saw no one, but decided she would investigate anyway. She picked up the baseball bat she kept and her room and slowly crept to the window, looking behind the curtains. Nothing. She checked her closet. Still nothing. Relieved she laid the bat down on her bed and headed back to the computer.

“I don’t see-” was all she managed to say before a man grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the dresser.

 

Alexis tried to scream but the man cupped her mouth and threw her down so that she was on her knees. She felt a thick cloth wrap around her neck as he began to strangle her. She clawed at the cloth, unable to pull it away from her throat. She flailed and attempted to use her weight to try and knock him off balance, but he was too strong. She stretched out her arms, trying to find anything she could use to defend herself, but found nothing. She could feel herself turning blue from the lack of air. It wouldn’t be long now. She attempted to focus on the bat that was still lying on her bed, in hopes to move it towards her, but she could already feel herself about to pass out. She didn’t have the energy to do it. Alexis’s eyes were growing heavy when she heard a loud crash. Loki had busted down her bedroom door and before the man could even react to him, Loki had already snapped his neck. Alexis felt the cloth loosen and began gasping for air. She gripped her neck which felt like it was on fire, taking deep, hard breathes to fill her lungs.

“Lexee!” Loki shouted; rushing beside her, he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into his arms. “Norns, that was close.”

She nodded, but still couldn’t get enough air. She wondered if she would ever stop gasping. “How…..how did he…get…in here?” she managed to choke, even though it burned her throat to speak.

“That’s a good fucking question.” Loki hadn’t even considered the fact that she was on the top floor. He assumed he had to have already been in the room, but if he had been, why hadn’t he attacked her sooner? Why did he wait so long?

All the commotion had alerted everyone in the building. Tony was the first to arrive and about hit the floor when he walked in.

“What the HELL is this?!” He was confused. All he saw was his sister on the floor wrapped in Loki’s arms, while another man laid dead on the floor. 

Tony grabbed Alexis and pulled her away from Loki. He didn’t resist, although it pissed him off, seeing as if it hadn’t been for him she’d be dead right now.

“What happened here? Why the hell are  _you_  here!” Tony was looking at Loki.

“She was attacked. I saved her. You’re welcome," he growled. 

Loki was extremely annoyed by Tony's reaction. If he would have taken five seconds to really observe, he could have figured that out.

“Is that true?” Tony was talking to Alexis now.

She nodded, still holding her throat; it had never been so sore before. Alexis knew she was going to have a nice bruise tomorrow. Tony removed her hand to investigate. Her throat had a huge red mark from where the cloth had been. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Looking at Loki, Tony gave him a _thank you_  nod but said nothing. Even though Loki hadn’t expected Tony to actually say thank you, he still found it irritating he didn’t. Loki decided against saying anything else and left the room. He didn’t want to leave Alexis, but he knew Tony would never let him anywhere near her. If Tony knew they had been talking, he would have put a stop to it already. He would also be less than pleased to know Loki had kissed her. 

 

“So how exactly did Loki know you were in trouble?” Tony questioned Alexis, as she sat in the medical room. Crap, she hadn’t thought about how to explain that. She knew Tony was going to have an absolute shit fit.

“I was um, talking to him.”

“Loki was ALREADY in your room?!” Tony shouted.

“No! The computer, using the webcam," she explained.  
  
“Why!” Tony was furious. “Why in the hell would you be talking to him? Have you forgotten he’s not a good guy, or do I need to remind you?”

Alexis was silent. She had no idea what to say. Tony wasn’t wrong, Loki had a terrible track record.

“If I hadn’t been, I wouldn’t be here now,” she finally responded. It was the truth - if Loki hadn’t contacted her when he did she'd probably be dead right now.

Tony let out an angry sigh, but said nothing else for several minutes. He paced back and forth rubbing his face in frustration.

“We still cannot figure out how he got in. I put you on the top floor for this very reason and still-“ he paused. “The window was locked from the inside.”

“I had been in my room for hours…”Alexis shivered. That had to have meant he had been in there the entire time. What she couldn’t figure out was why he took so long to do anything.

Tony insisted that she switch rooms, but she told him there wasn’t any point. If someone wanted to get in they would, that had already been proven. She’d also somehow talked him into letting her go back to her room alone, which she planned to do, after stopping to see Loki. She had to thank him. He didn’t have to save her. He could have let that guy strangle her and not said a word to anybody. She knocked softly on his bedroom door, hoping no one else was around. The last thing she needed was for someone to see her and tell Tony. It didn’t take long for him to open the door, stepping inside to quickly let her in. He knew as well as she did they couldn’t get caught, even if they were just talking.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” she told him, as he quietly closed the door.

“I’m sorry that I left you.” He felt guilty. He had planned on checking on her.

“I know why you did. My brother can be an ass.”

Loki chuckled. “So can I.”

Alexis smiled, then slowly walked closer to him. Trembling, she placed her hand on Loki's chest, leaned in, and gently kissed him on the lips. Loki was shaking now, having an inner war between his heart - the one that wanted the girl - and his brain - the one telling him to run. 

 

Over the next several months neither of them spoke about what had happened between them. It had been an unspoken agreement that they got to know each other and take things slow. They both knew it was going to be hell because of Tony. They kept their friendship a secret, ignoring each other in public, only to talk about everything behind closed doors. They had grown extremely close. Loki grew to trust Alexis and shared things with her he had never told anyone. She had been the first to open up about her parents, realizing Loki knew the feeling of rejection and abandonment all too well. It surprised Loki to learn she had been adopted. He found it odd when she showed no interest in finding out who her birth parents were. The curiosity would have killed him if it had not been so damn obvious when he found out. He did not push her on the matter though, even though he was highly curious himself. Alexis noticed she was extra clumsy while she was with Loki. For instance, tripping over air and running into walls were her favorite activities. She had been mortified the first few times she fell or ran into a wall; because she never watched where she was walking. Loki was distracting. He always laughed, but never  _at_  her. He would never admit it, but he found her terrible walking cute. He often thought about buying her a helmet.

“Seriously, do you have two left feet? You fall at least once a day, twice if it’s a good day.” Loki would tell her. “And don’t get me started on you and walls. Do you ever watch where you are walking?”

Loki always tried to play it off as if her klutziness annoyed him, but he was never actually truly annoyed. Alexis did not let on that she knew that; she didn’t want to burst his bubble. Reading people was the one thing she did best.

One night, Loki and Alexis quietly tiptoed down the hall towards her room. The moment she went to open her bedroom door, she heard someone walking around the corner, so she literally grabbed Loki and threw him in her room before anyone could catch them. She quickly rushed in, shut the door and locked it. She let out a sigh of relief and turned toward Loki to find him smirking. He was always smirking.

“In a hurry to get me in your room?” Loki teased.

“Shut up. You know why I did that,” she skipped to the bed. “Sit with me?” Alexis patted it innocently.

Loki flopped down on the bed, landing on his stomach.  
  
“Soft. Much softer than my bed,” he realized. This annoyed him.

“Well, lucky for you, I’m willing to share it.” Alexis blurted before she could stop herself.

“Would you now?”   
  
Loki sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her toward him, so that she was now straddling him. Alexis’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. They hadn’t had much physical contact, in their attempt to take things slow. He pulled her into his mouth and kissed her deeply. Alexis pressed her fingers into the curves of his waist, causing a small moan to escape his lips. They both took a moment to look at one another. Alexis slowly lifted her shirt to remove it and threw on the floor, trembling and wondering how Loki would respond to her. Gracefully, Loki flipped Alexis onto her back and began to kiss her neck and chest. Alexis had never been intimate with anyone, so all of this was foreign to her, but she was enjoying every moment of it.

“Do you want me to stop?” Loki whispered.

“No,” she breathed.

Loki stripped Alexis of the rest of her clothing. He leaned in to kiss her again, while slowly slipping his fingers inside of her, instantly making her moan in pleasure. He started off slowly, gradually picking up his pace, forcing his fingers deeper and deeper inside her. He moved his mouth down her neck and chest, kissing down her stomach, inching lower and lower until he reached her most private area. Loki began to suck on her clit, still pumping his fingers in and out of her, causing her entire body to convulse. Alexis gripped her bed boards, already feeling the pressure building slowly and forcefully, until she couldn’t hold it in any longer. She had experienced orgasms from masturbating, but they were nothing compared to Loki’s hands and mouth. She moaned uncontrollably, her orgasm lasting what seemed like an eternity. Loki had to use his free hand to hold her body down.

“Darling, you are so wet.” Loki purred, with a lusty glow in his eyes.

Alexis rose up and quickly pulled off Loki’s shirt, while he removed his pants. Loki laced his fingers into hers and pinned them above her head; positioning himself, he slowly and gently began to slide inside of her. Alexis hissed from the pain; Loki was huge and being a virgin, sure as hell didn't help. Loki stilled for several minutes, kissing her deeply and allowing her time to adjust to his ungodly, or shall we say _godly_ size. Alexis could taste herself as Loki kissed her and although she had assumed it would be gross, it was actually oddly arousing. Every so often, Loki would thrust in just a little more, until finally, he was buried deep inside of her, to the hilt. Slowly, Loki began to rock back and forth, once he was sure Alexis was okay.

Loki and Alexis both let out a gasp as he passionately began to make love to her; both consumed with ecstasy as their bodies melted into one another - as if they had been made for each other. The pain Alexis had felt only minutes ago was completely gone; nothing but pleasure filled her body now. Loki started to thrust into her faster and harder; he could not get enough of her. He felt her body respond underneath him, her inner walls tightening around his hard length. Alexis was _already_  going to cum again. 

Loki whispered in Alexis's ear, but he could not hide the way his voice cracked as he spoke. "I love the way your body responds to me, Lexee. You cum for me so quickly. Do you love the way it feels, hm? Do you love the way I _fuck_ you?"

Alexis was panting and sobbing, unable to respond because her brain had forgotten how to form coherent sentences. Loki's words were sex itself and it was all she needed to set her off. " _Ohmygod_ , LOKI!" Okay, apparently her brain had found a few choice words. "Fuck! _Ohmygod, Loki, fuck_!" 

Alexis had thought her last orgasm had been intense; it was child's play compared to the pleasure she was feeling now. Loki even pulled out momentarily and she felt herself, wait-did she just fucking pee? No. No, that was squirting. Holy shit. She thought that crap had been a myth, but there would never have been enough warning for the orgasm that was riding over her body right now, even if she had believed it was possible. Loki gave her only a few seconds to come down before he thrust back inside of her, grinding into her as deep as he could possibly go. Her orgasm had never really left, in fact, she felt it coming back. 

"Fuck!" Loki growled. "That's it Pet, cum again for me."   
  
Alexis sure as hell couldn't disappoint Loki, so she obliged, but this time she felt Loki cum with her. His entire body shuttered on top of her and she wondered if he was going to be able to keep himself up or crush her, due to the fact his arms were shaking so hard. She saw his elbows give out, but he caught himself. Damn, Loki really did almost just crush her. By the time the sun came up Loki and Alexis, along with her bed sheets were soaked with fluids; sweat and sex juice. Loki moaned as he came inside her again, which only threw her body into another orgasm. Alexis had never come so hard or so much in her life, not that she'd ever had sex before this, but that wasn't the point. She wasn’t sure how she was even still conscious at the moment. Loki did not remove himself from her immediately. Instead, he took the time to stare into her eyes and take in what they had just done. Loki loved his mother, but he had never actually been _in love_ with anyone; the thought that someone could make their way into his heart scared the life out of him, but he would never let it show. He had too much pride to show any fear.

“That was…”

“Amazing.” Loki finished for her, nibbling on her lip. "I thought so too."

“Where did you learn to do all those things? I cannot move,” she giggled.

“I read a lot of books, took notes. Glad to see it paid off,” he teased. Loki was no virgin, but it _had_ been a while. 

Loki carefully rolled over, releasing himself from Alexis, but quickly and forcefully scooped her up and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and took in the sound of his breathing.

“Lexee, I know I’m not the most trustworthy individual, so please believe me when I say, everything I have ever said to you and everything I have done for you has been real. It’s all been real.” Loki whispered, slightly trembling at the confession.

“I believe you,” she adjusted her head, so she was looking up at him. “I know you have never lied to me." 

Loki closed his eyes and braced himself for what he was about to say. He couldn’t wait any longer and he had just done the most intimate act he could do with her. He couldn’t help but lose himself.

"I’m in love you, Lexee.”

She sat up suddenly, now face to face with him and felt her eyes begin to swell.

“Loki, I’m in love with you too.”

 

The next afternoon they found it extremely difficult to sneak Loki out but managed to do so without getting caught. Alexis was on cloud nine, there was nothing that would ruin her day. She made her way into the training room, where she found Natasha, Clint, and Steve taking turns sparring one another. Alexis sat down to watch when Natasha walked toward her.

“Hey, Alex.” Natasha smiled.

“Hey, how are you?”

“I’m doing well. Listen.” Natasha sat down next to Alexis, staring straight ahead toward Clint and Steve. “Last night I saw Loki go into your room.”

 _Shit._  Someone  _had_  seen them.

Alexis’s heart dropped and she felt all the color leave her face. It had been almost four months, so it was only a matter of time before they got caught. Of course, they got caught the moment they decided to get physical.

“Have you told my brother?” _Oh shit, oh god..._

“No. I came to you first.”  
  
“Are you going to tell him?” Alexis tried to hide the fear in her voice, but she was certain it had failed.

“No.” Natasha made eye contact with Alexis. “I’m not judging you. Believe me, I have no right, but I just had to ask because, well it IS Loki. You can see why I would be concerned.“ Alexis nodded. How could she possibly explain this and Natasha understand? “Honestly, I was going to intervene, but decided against it.”

“Why did you decide against it?” This surprised Alexis. 

“Because, I have caught you two together before-in the library, and other areas where you think you are not being watched. You two are terrible at sneaking around by the way,” she added. “I just never said anything. I see the way he looks at you. I have been here the last two years with Loki and I have never seen him look at another person the way he looks at you.”  
  
They both sat silently for a moment. 

“Thank you for not telling my brother.”

Natasha nodded. “Do you love Loki?”

“I do.”

“Well, then you two need to be more careful. Seriously, if Tony finds out-”

“I know.”

 

Loki and Alexis’s relationship grew more intense over the next several weeks. They could barely keep their hands off of each other. All the sneaking had been a huge turn on for both of them, even though they were awful at it. They had almost gotten caught several times, but it did not slow them down; even if they did fear what Tony would do. They often hid in the utility closet, just so they could make out uninterrupted. Loki refused to have sex with her in there, no matter how much Alexis begged him. Loki told her he had more respect for her than to _do her in the broom closet._  The comment made her giggle. Every night Loki would sneak into her bedroom. He grew tired of waiting until everyone was asleep, so he had been sneaking in through her window. The first time he did it, Alexis about had a heart attack.

“We are forty stories high, Loki! Are you insane? What if you had slipped?” She scolded.

Loki had to remind her that even if he managed to fall which was unlikely, forty stories wasn't going to hurt him.   
  
“Hulk slammed me into the floor like I was a rag doll, and all I got out of it were a few scratches and bruises. A fall off of this tower won't do much, my love. Stop worrying."

She did, eventually, but she had to watch him sneak in and out a few times before she was convinced, but Loki was Loki. He was graceful. If he were ever to fall, it would have been on purpose; to scare the shit out of Alexis for his amusement. Even though he thought about it every time he went to and from her window, he never gave in. The thought of hurting her, even as a joke made him cringe.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is having nightmares and he's doubting Lexee's love for him. Why? Because he's Loki.  
> Tony takes it upon himself to do something for Alexis. She is not too pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors/typos.

_She was running down a long corridor she didn’t recognize, but a strange sense of familiarity still hung in the air. Panic had taken over her body and she had no idea what she was running from._

_She just knew she had to keep running. Something was chasing her._

_A howl erupted behind her as a large black wolf-like beast lunged on her back, knocking her down. Her face smacked the floor, making her see stars and taste blood. Adrenaline or the strong will to live had taken over because she remained conscious._

_She rolled over and rose her arms towards the wolf, in an attempt to throw it away from her, but the tight jaws of the creature had sunk into her side, tearing into her flesh, unaffected by her power. She screamed as an excruciating pain shot through her body; tears flowed rapidly down her cheeks._

_The wolf lifted its head, raising her up off the ground, its jaws still clenched around her waist as it started violently shaking her back and forth, ripping deeper into her flesh._

_She could do nothing but scream; she couldn’t focus._

_She just wanted it over, anything to stop the pain._

_Abruptly the wolf dropped her and she cried out, feeling herself slipping in and out of consciousness; blood soaked the floor and walls from what she had been able to see.  
_

_She couldn’t comprehend anything around her, so she had no idea where the vial creature went._

_She was cold._

_As the urge to sleep took over, she complied willingly and a sense of peace replaced her pain and fear just as everything went dark._

 

Alexis' eyes flew open as she was jolted awake by the sound of Loki’s blood-curdling screams beside her, sending chills up and down her spine. She was also convinced the sound was now permanently embedded in her subconscious. She sat up as fast as her body would allow and hovered over him, taking a hold of his shoulders, shaking him as hard as she could. “Loki! Loki, wake up!”

Loki’s eyes shot open. His scream came to a dead halt as he stared at Alexis, crazed and wide-eyed, taking shallow rapid breathes to calm the violent trembling that possessed his body.

“It’s only a dream,” she said soothingly, caressing the side of his face. “You’re fine. You’re fine.” Alexis repeated, unaware if she was trying to convince him or herself.

“Only a dream,” Loki repeated in a slight sob, holding back the tears that filled his bloodshot eyes.

Alexis laid back down beside Loki and he turned so that he was facing her and buried his face into the side of her neck, engulfing her in an embrace with such intensity and need, she felt her heartbreak. She returned the embrace, holding him as tightly as she could and still be comfortable. Loki's breathing was heavy and she could feel him still trembling against her. Something had seriously shaken him to his core; he’d had nightmares before but nothing like this. Taking slow deep breaths to calm her own breathing, Alexis began to softly sing in an attempt to calm him.

_'Strange how my heart beats, to find myself upon your shore._

_Strange how I still feel my loss of comfort gone before._

_Cool waves wash over and drift away with dreams of youth._

_So time is stolen, I cannot hold you long enough._

_And this is where I should be now…'_  
  


Alexis continued to sing and felt Loki's body begin to relax, his breathing steadied soon after.

”I love you,” he whispered when she had finished singing. “Truly.”

“I love you too.“ Alexis kissed the top of his head. “Forever.”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked cautiously.

She felt Loki shutter and he shook his head. “No,” he barely choked.

“Is there anything I can do?”

Loki shook his head again, but responded, “Hold me.”

So she did, staying awake long after Loki had fallen back into a deep sleep, to make sure the nightmares had gone. She caught herself trying to remember what she had been dreaming about before waking up, for it bugged her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t remember; eventually letting it go altogether. She’d never been gladder for soundproof rooms, for someone would have surely heard Loki otherwise. Feeling her eyes growing heavy - like she could finally relax. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

Alexis opened her eyes as the sunlightt started to seep threw her bedroom window, carefully rolling over, so she could be face to face with Loki. She wanted to get a glimpse of her sleeping prince. He had always seemed so peaceful when he slumbered, as if he was truly content; happy even. By the look on his face, you would never be able to tell otherwise, but she now knew despite the look of contentment, how severe the nightmares terrorized and haunted his mind. Her eyes saddened as she watch him sleep, reminding her of what had happened last night. She had never seen Loki so vulnerable; so broken. She was glad in a sense the he seemed to trust her enough to show that side of him, though she knew it at been there all along, she never thought she’d actually experience it. It had been gut-wrenching. Alexis just wish she knew what his nightmare had been, that was so horrible to cause the scream and reaction he had. Deep down she knew she really didn’t want to know or shouldn’t, but she always said if she had been a cat curiosity would have killed her.

Gently, Alexis brushed her fingertips along the magical cuffs that bound his magic. They seemed fused to his skin causing her to shutter. _How would one take these off?_   Tony had specially made them for Loki, to ensure he could not use any of his magical capabilities or leave. It was the only reason why he was able to walk around freely. It was the reason why it had been so hard to get Loki in and out of her bedroom each morning undetected, why he started climbing through the window, and why their sneaking around had been utterly faltered.

Loki had no magic, no teleportation, no spells, no illusions; nothing that made Loki who he was. The only thing Tony couldn’t take from him was his superhuman strength and deadly combat skills. Alexis could tell the longer he went without his magic, the more it was getting to him; she had seen it on his face when he had offered to help her, showing her meditation, focus, and most importantly grounding techniques.

It had only been four weeks, but she could already tell a difference. She use to have to strain, sometimes until her head pounded in order to move anything. Now all she had to do was focus and imagine what she wanted to accomplish and wah lah, no more headaches.

The fire was something that was a bit more complex. Anger set it off, so she had to be careful and keep control of her emotions. This was why the grounding techniques had been so important.  
  
Careful not to wake Loki, she slowly slid out of the bed, grabbed some clothes, and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
.  
Loki was already awake by the time she came out of the bathroom. He was sitting on the bed staring at the floor, wearing a blank expression.

“Morning,” she said sweetly.

“Morning,” he responded, snapping out of his daze and pulled Alexis into his lap. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. “You’re up early.”

“Not by choice. Tony insisted yesterday that I come talk to him first thing this morning. I don’t know what he wants.”

“You shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

“Will you be okay? Alone.” Alexis asked seriously, as she stood up to face him. “I won’t leave if you don’t want me to.”

Loki nodded. “You go. I will be here when you return.”

Still hesitant to leave Alexis gave him a tender kiss on the lips before leaving her room. Alexis was worried, but she had to go talk to Tony before he showed up threatening to beat down her door. She headed down the corridor and headed towards his office.

 

Loki started pacing back and forth, haunted by the imagines from last night as the flashed in his mind. He was already notorious for nightmares. He remembered when all he use to dream about was _The Other_ torturing him, the pain, the screams that never stopped; more often memories rather than dreams. He’d give anything to replace his current nightmares with his old ones, laughing out loud at the thought of wishing for something at one time he wanted so badly to forget.

For weeks he’d been dreaming the same dream. Alexis had left him, but not before spewing hateful remarks about how she regretted their relationship and that she hated him. When she told him she never loved him and no one ever would, ending with a remark of how Odin should have left him to die was the worst part.

It left a constant, dull ache of uncertainty in his chest.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Alexis was truly happy. The sneaking around had been fun at first, but now it was growing tiring. He could see the guilt weighing on her and wondered if she really thought it was worth it. He couldn’t take her out or go on any sort of real date. The moment he tried to leave tower grounds his infernal,  _special magic cuffs_  stopped him, literally. It was as if there was an invisible barrier preventing him from walking through. It didn’t help matters when Tony threw one of his parties, mostly formal dances, charity balls, and sometimes just casual gatherings; tonight was formal dance. Loki knew deep down Alexis wished he could take her and he wondered if she resented him because he couldn’t.

When it boiled down to it, it went beyond that and more.

No on had ever trusted him, let alone love him. He wondered if she truly did love him; if she ever really could.

Possibly.

But to trust him completely?

Never.

He was still Loki; Trickster; God of Lies.

He began to wonder if she remembered or even knew the extent of his nature. He’d prided himself at how well he held back on what he wanted. He did not want to push her and he was great at being patient.

There would come a time where she would have to make a choice, and he firmly believed she would not choose him. Loki would still love her. He would always love her.

Loki couldn’t deny, even with his doubts, he loved her until it hurt and put more trust then he had intended to with this girl. It had been almost eight months since they had met, seven months since they formed a friendship, and three months of an actual relationship and she still surprised him. Usually by now, he knew a person’s habits, but she never failed to prove him wrong and he loved her all the more for it.

He wasn’t ready to let that go, mortified at the thought of it all being stripped away from him.The thought of falling in love had terrified him. He never imagined how much worse it was going to be when he lost it.

Loki closed his eyes, cutting into the deepest darkest parts of his heart, he recalled the pieces of the painful picture that now tormented his mind.

All he could remember was walking up on Alexis laying on the floor, soaked in her own blood. Her empty eyes stared lifelessly at him as he inched closer. His hand shook violently as he reached out, gently brushing the side of her face, tucking her hair behind her ear.

_Cold; the body was cold._

She’d been dead long before he found her, but his brain had not yet caught up. Loki sat there, as if in a catatonic state for several moments before taking off his overcoat to cover her, in an attempt to keep her warm.

Unaware he had been staring the entire time, he blinked.

_The body is cold…._

That’s when it registered. That’s when he screamed.

 

“So, what was so damn urgent you had to see me, right now?” Alexis questioned her brother as she shut the door behind her, taking a seat in the chair next to him.

“Good morning to you too.” Tony was wrapped up in reading something. Alexis glanced and realized she didn’t understand a word of it.

“Sorry. You know I’m not a morning person.”

“Who is really?” He didn’t wait for a response. “But, to the point. Tonight is my party, you remember right?” Tony gave her a questioning look.

“Yes. I remember.” Where was he going with this?

“I took it upon myself to get you a date.”

Alexis’s heart dropped and she felt like throwing up. “You, what?”

“You need to make some friends, Alex.” Tony exclaimed. “You never go out.”

“I don’t want a date,” she argued.

“Well, I have already arranged it. I cannot cancel now. Just think, you may even like the guy.”

Alexis’s hands began shaking and her palms were now dripping with sweat. How could Tony do this and not even ask her? She felt her stomach turn at the thought of telling Loki.

_Loki._

Loki was going to be mad- no furious, if that is even a strong enough word for how he is going to react. Tony had been talking the entire time, but she hadn’t heard a word.

“Daniel,” he finished.

“Huh?” Alexis questioned, snapping out of her daze.

“His name. It’s Daniel.”

 

Alexis felt sick as she made her way back to her room. After last nights events, she was not looking forward to this conversation. When she entered the room Loki was laying on the bed, reading a book. His look of contentment forced a smile from her lips, even if she wanted to throw up. He caught her gaze and smirked, placing the book on the nightstand. He didn’t have to say anything for she was already  
curling up against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his chest, taking in the steady sound of his breathing. She closed her eyes and focused on listening to the rhythmic beats of his heart, never wanting this moment to end.

After several minutes, Loki was the one to break the silence. “So, what did your brother want?”

Alexis's body stiffened and she bit her lip. It was bad enough they couldn’t go to the dance together, but now she was forced to go with a guy she didn’t know, with Loki undoubtedly watching his every move.

It was going to be a great night.

“Lexee, you’re in distress.”

“Am not,” she lied, knowing damn well he would see through it.

“You’re lying,” his tone darkened. “What’s wrong? The moment I mentioned your brother-”

She stiffened again, cursing in her mind at her body’s betrayal.

“Lexee.” Loki's voice had softened, with a hint of concern.

Alexis sat up with Loki's arms still tangled around her waist, curled over and buried her hands in her face.

“Does he know? About us?” Loki asked cautiously.

Loki's question made her laugh. Alexis knew it was inappropriate, but she couldn’t help it; her emotions were all over the place.

“No,” she cleared her throat. “I don’t think we’d be sitting here together, if that were the case.”

“Then tell me.” Loki pulled her backwards, so she was laying with her back against his chest. “What troubles you, love?”

Alexis took a deep breath and braced herself for the shit storm that would surly follow. “The dance tonight,” she paused. Loki nudged for her to go on. “Tony took it upon himself…to get me a date.” Her last word were barely audible, but Loki caught it. She could tell by the way he jerked and she’s pretty sure she _heard_ him clench his jaw.

“ _Oh?_ ” Loki's voice quivered as he struggled to remain calm, finding it difficult to restrain himself from going straight to Tony’s office and beat the living shit out of him.

“I don’t want to do it." Alexis stated honestly. “He said couldn’t cancel,” her lips curled and a hint of anger formed in her tone. “ _Wouldn’t_ is more the phrase I would use.”

Loki’s anger subsided slightly. He didn’t want to take it out on Alexis, as he done everyone else before. It wasn’t _her_ fault and he could tell she genuinely didn’t want to do it. Loki let out a heavy sigh, deciding to bite his tongue.

“Okay."  

“Okay?!” Alexis gasped as she turned to face him. “That’s it! You're not angry?”

“Oh no, I’m angry. _Enraged_ actually, but if I don’t choose to remain calm, I will hospitalize your brother.”  Loki _was_ trying to remain calm, but Alexis could hear the strain in his voice.

Alexis knew he wasn’t kidding, so she nodded, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

“You are mine." Loki growled, possessively. 

“Yes, Loki. I am yours." Alexis was, without a doubt, his. 

Within a split second, Loki's lips connected with hers, kissing her slow and sensually, deepening the kiss every few moments. The intensity of it all overwhelmed her, but this was by far, her favorite way Loki kissed her.

Breaking away Loki was breathing heavily, looking Alexis dead in the eyes, he spoke clearly and his tone had turned dark. “If that oaf touches you in any way I deem inappropriate, I will put him six feet underground.”

She knew he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is by Enya for the record. :) I didn't write that part!


	3. Date from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis goes to the dance with Daniel. He is not a gentlemen.  
> Loki does something-impulsive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter. Not sure if that's a good or a bad thing.

“You look ravishing.” Loki breathed, as Alexis walked out of her bathroom, in a full green and black gown, beaded in gold jewels.

“You’re wearing my colors," he smirked, his eyes were gleaming; he didn’t even bother trying to hide it.

“I am,” she cooed, as she walked towards him.

“Bold move.” Loki teased.

“Tony will be none the wiser.”

“Oh, I’m well aware.” Loki chuckled, pulling Alexis into his arms, kissing her.

“I wish you could take me.”

“Oh, I can my pet, and I will. Right here, right now.”

With little effort, Loki pinned Alexis against the wall, cupping her ass to lift her. Alexis complied by wrapping her legs around him. Loki never took his eyes off hers as he used one hand to slide up her dress. She hadn’t been aware he’d removed himself, until she felt him sliding against her wet entrance, causing a soft moan to escape her lips. Loki entered her slowly and carefully, but she was already ready for him. Once fully submerged, Loki began thrusting into her slowly, but forcefully.

_Oh my god._

Alexis arched her back to met his thrusts- which had picked up speed. The quickening of his breath indicated he was attempting to keep control, she loved it when he lost control.

She could feel the pressure building, as he steadily pounded her against the wall; his kiss was all she needed.

“Yes darling, cum for me.” Loki purred against her mouth, as she cried out, completely lost in him.

The way Loki touched her, the way Loki kissed her, the way Loki fucked her relentlessly against the wall, was all she could comprehend. It didn’t take long for him to follow as he emptied himself inside her.

Loki moaned.

_For the love of God…._

Alexis found herself coming a second time.

 

Daniel turned out to be a conceded asshole. Alexis found herself rolling her eyes at him more than anything. He would not shut up about how “ _amazing_ ” he was. Alexis wanted to puke. Tuning him out completely, she scanned the area in search for Loki. She spotted him across the room, eyeing them intently. He smirked and gave her a wink. She smiled. The eye contact was short lived.

“We have not danced yet. Come.” Daniel demanded, pulling her onto the dance floor.

“Um, I don’t dance.” _Actually, I do but only with Loki._

“You can sway right.” It wasn’t a question and he wasn’t backing down, pulling her against him, but she recoiled before they made physical contact.

“Fine, but back off, buddy.” Alexis was irritated. Daniel was way too grabby. She only imagined what Loki thought at this point, but she made it a point not to check.

She was too embarrassed to look at him.

“So, how about after this dance, we ditch this party and go somewhere more….private.” Daniel attempted to whisper in her ear, but Alexis kept pulling back, making it difficult for him.

“I don’t fucking think so.” Alexis pulled away from him, but he forcefully pulled her back, this time she was unable to stop herself before her body collided with his.

“GET OFF ME!”

“Come on, baby. Don’t be that way,” he teased.

Alexis made a disgusted sound and before she could think about what she was doing, she stormed out of the room where the dance was held, into the lonely hallway. She immediately knew it had been a mistake and attempted to go back inside, but he was already standing in front of the door, blocking her exit. She hadn’t realized how much he towered over her, until now. Daniel's eyes were full of…

Lust?

Desire?

Something darker?

She wasn’t about to stick around and find out.

“Move!" Alexis demanded, but he didn’t budge.

“I said move!”

Unfazed, Daniel smiled as he grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her away from the door, farther into the hall.

“Dirty slut, I ought to show you some manners.”

_Oh hell no._

With a quick wave of her arm, she threw Daniel across the room. Alexis hadn’t even thought about it; she just reacted.

Turning to retreat she saw Loki standing in the doorway breathing heavily, with a look of murder in his eyes.

_Oh shit!_

“Loki, I took care of it,“ she pleaded. 

Loki didn’t look at her, only at Daniel, who was now well aware of Loki’s presence and she was pretty sure he had pissed himself. Loki's death glare was something to be seriously afraid of. He was also well known, she was sure Daniel knew exactly who he was.

“Loki.” She gestured towards him. “Please.”

“If I do not do it now, who knows how long it will be before I am able to do so.” Loki still wasn’t looking at her.

“Loki…” Alexis tried again.

“I’m bound to this tower, remember?”

That’s when he made eye contact with her. Alexis would have pissed herself too, if not for the fact she knew he would never hurt her. Slowly, Loki crept towards Daniel, who was now sobbing, making it clear he was well aware of who Loki was and what he was capable of. Alexis attempted to stop him but Loki walked right past her, unfazed by her attempts. By this point, people were starting to take notice. The door was still wide open.

_SHIT._

“Loki, people can see.” Alexis pleaded. 

“Don’t care,” he stated blankly.

“Loki, no!“

**_SNAP._ **

It seemed almost effortless when Loki picked Daniel up by the throat.

_Loki just killed someone…._

The way he snapped his neck so easily.

_Loki just killed someone…._

The way he let go and let Daniel's body crumble to the floor.

_I just watched Loki kill someone…_

Alexis honestly wasn’t sure how to react.

In his defense he had warned her; _“If that oaf touches you in any way I deem inappropriate, I will put him six feet underground.”_ The words floated in her mind. 

People were gasping now, some screamed.

“What the fuck did you do!”

Tony was standing in the doorway, Clint, and Steve behind him. The looks on their faces was that of shock and horror.

Alexis was crying now, she didn’t know what else to do. She didn’t know how to react.

_Fuck…_

The three of them went to approach Loki, but Alexis interjected them.

“It’s not what..he..he... Daniel… tried to sexually assault me!” She all but screamed. “Or something! Who the fuck knows! I threw him off, Loki saw…” her voice trailed.

She couldn’t stop crying. This was not good.

No one said anything for a long time. 

“Steve,” Tony stated calmly. “Get all the guests out now. Everyone.”

He nodded and walked out.

“Clint…”

“Tony?”

“Find Thor…”


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis is freaking out.  
> Tony tries to decide what to do & Loki may or may not get a surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also shorter. Again, not sure if that's good or bad.  
> Currently, I haven't even started on Chapter 5, so it may take a few days to get it written, revised, and posted.

Alexis paced back and forth frantically outside the meeting room where Tony and the rest of the Avengers were held up, exhausted from crying, hoping Tony wasn’t or hadn’t called SHIELD.

Or rather, Fury.

For the love of god please, no. She’d never see Loki again.

They have to see this was in her defense. I mean Tony would have to understand that, right? RIGHT?

She recalled the events of just a few hours earlier. They’d had sex, she went to the stupid dance with that asshole…he tried too…then Loki had killed him in one flawless move.

It reminded her how deadly he truly was. It should have scared her, but it didn’t.

She also had to remind herself this wasn’t the first time Loki had killed for her, but that time she hadn’t actually _seen_ it. She was also in shock, she hadn’t paid attention then. The entire night was still a blur.

Not tonight, tonight was crystal clear. She heard Daniel's neck snap; she _saw_ his neck snap and how distorted his body looked as it fell to the floor.

She was glad he was dead. Fuck him, but she feared for Loki.

It hadn’t taken long for Thor to show up. He’d been sympathetic, surprisingly and was reluctant to cuff Loki, but still, he did. Then they escorted him away, somewhere in the tower and she had no idea where or for how long. Loki wouldn’t look at her on the way out and it about broke her heart, but she understood why as much as it hurt.

They may have both fallen apart and she was positive she would have gone hysterical at that point. Loki didn’t want to make the situation worse by revealing their relationship. If Tony was going to let this slide, he didn’t need to know that shit. He would definitely call Fury then.

If Daniel had been some guy that tried to kill her, like when she’d first arrived, she wouldn’t have been so worried, but Daniel was well respected as much as she hated to admit it. At least his father was; he was a rich businessman. According to Tony, he was not one to cross. Tony had told her this before he left her to go to his meeting; to figure what to do with Loki.

_Wonderful. Why didn’t he mention this earlier?_

Alexis decided it was probably better to not be standing outside the door, a blubbering mess. She hadn’t even thought about how it could be questioned. As much as she hated to, she retreated to her room.

She felt so guilty. If she just hadn’t gone out into the hallway…

This wasn’t just going to go away. She prayed hoping someone would hear her pleas and get Loki out of this mess.

 

“It’s been hours, Tony. We have to come to come sort of decision.” Clint sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had a headache. This was a fucking mess.

“It’s not that easy.” Tony was at a loss.

In any other situation, he would have already contacted SHIELD, but this was no ordinary situation.This had been his sister. His fucking sister. Again, and he had been the one to put her in harm's way. He’d made her go out with that fuck-stick. How had he not seen it before? Why was he so fucking blind?

“It’s my fault. If I hadn’t-”

“Tony.” Steve began but was suddenly cut off.

“Shut up, Tony.” Nat scoffed.

“You cannot change it, stop blaming yourself. She’s fine now. You already know what you want to do. You wouldn’t be taking this long to decide otherwise. Plus, the fucker deserved it. Loki needs a fucking metal in my personal option.”

“I may have one made honestly. I’m highly aware of what Daniel tried to do. To _my_ baby sister.“ _What if Loki hadn’t been there? Yes, this was metal worthy, defiantly metal worthy._

“Tony, if I may,” Thor said cautiously. “Loki’s act of…” he trailed. “It seems justified to me. Why are you having such trouble deciding his fate?”

“Daniel’s father…” Tony sighed. “Jesus fucking Christ, he is not a good man.”

“Then we will deal with him. He cannot do anything if it is justifiable.”

“But I saw it. There was a pause. Loki could have spared him, but he didn’t. Not that I care, but someone will.”

“Tony. Did anyone else actually see for certain what happened?” Nat chimed in again.

“I don’t know. Yes, I believe so.”

“But it’s not on camera.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Tony caught it.

“No. JARVIS is…well, I’m almost there.” God how he missed JARVIS. Soon baby, soon.

“Then stretch the truth if you have to. No one will question her anyway, not with her being your sister. You have power, Tony. Use it.”

“Nat’s right.” Bruce finally said, after a long silence. “If I had walked in on something like that, I can’t say I wouldn’t have killed him too, regardless if she had it under control or not.”

“We all would have, Bruce.” Clint was getting impatient. “So is it decided? Do we let him out of confinement now or do I need to call SHEILD? Better yet can I just go? I have a headache from hell from all this.”

“Go.” Tony was staring blankly. Clint took no time to think about it and left the room. “Steve. Input.”

“I agree with everyone else.” He stated honestly.

“Well fuck if _I never break the rules_ agrees then it’s decided.” Steve glared at him. “Everyone stay here, I want to talk to Loki alone.”  
  
  
Loki paced back in forth, in a clear cell that resembled the one they had contained him in before in the Hellicarrier.

_Stupid mortals._

If only he had his magic he would be free, but he didn’t, so he was truly stuck this time. When Tony walked in he stopped pacing and walked to the front edge of the glass.

“I was expecting Fury.” Loki's tone remained indifferent.

“Fury isn’t coming.”

“No?” Loki was curious now.

“No. In fact, I’m here to let you out.”

Let you out? Did he hear those words correctly? The confused expression on his face implied Tony to elaborate.

“Look. What you did I can’t say I wouldn’t have done and though I really should technically call Fury, I’m not. I mean from what I saw you had _no choice._ ”  
  
Tony said the last two words, very slowly.

Loki understood exactly what he was implying. “Why?”

“Because it’s my sister, Loki.

I don’t know how you always know or why you even care but you have saved her twice now. That two times more than I have.”

Well, this conversation wasn’t going anything like Loki had imagined.

Was Tony high?

Drunk maybe?

Did he happen to hit his head?

“It’s my way of expressing thanks without saying it,” Tony smiled, but it faded all too quickly.

“Don’t get any ideas though pretty boy. Alex may end up implying to be more _thankful_ than intended since this is the second time you have saved her life.”

Oh, here it comes. Loki knew it was too good to be true. And Alexis would definitely thank him. All night actually, in many different positions.

“I’m just going to assume you have done this out of the goodness of your cold black heart, but never get the idea to take advantage or use and abuse-.”

“I do it to make amends.“ Loki interrupted. _Don’t you dare finish that fucking sentence, you son of a bitch?_

“For my past deeds. I would have done the same for any of you.” Loki wanted to choke on those words.

“Good. Then we have an understanding.”

Tony walked over to the computer and punched in some codes. Within a few seconds, the door opened and Loki stepped out.

“One more thing Reindeer games,” Tony stated casually. “I realize you are an asset and we need you so…” With a few more hits of some buttons, the cuffs bound to Loki’s wrists unlatched and fell to the floor.

Loki could instantly feel his magic pulsating all throughout his body, a green glow shimmered over him. Loki held out his hands and watched the burn marks caused by the cuffs fade. He couldn’t believe it, he was himself again. Two years, two years without his magic and Tony had given it back, just like that. If Loki would have known all he had to do was kill a guy...

Loki tried to conceal his excitement but failed. Part of him didn’t care, he was ecstatic. Fuck it. “Thank you.” Loki knew he may end up living to regret saying that one day, but at this moment, he couldn’t give two fucking shits.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you Reindeer games.” Tony went to leave but stopped suddenly and turned back towards Loki.  
  
“Oh, one more thing. Don’t you dare make me regret this.”


	5. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is starting to feel like himself again.

When Loki materialized in Alexis's room, right in front of her, out of fucking nowhere, she all but flew off her bed. “Whoa! What the fucking-” Then she realized. “Lo-Loki! How, how did you just teleport in here?!”

Loki held up his hands and began wiggling his fingers. “Not sure, really. Must be magic,” he told her casually, but he had a huge grin on his face.

“Your cuffs, your cuffs, they're gone!” Alexis shriek, jumping up into Loki's arms and almost knocked him over in the process. “Oh my god, Loki! This is so exciting. I bet you are just dying to get out of this tower! You have magic again! Go. Now. Have fun! Do something, anything, just get the hell outta here!” It wasn't that Alexis wasn't stoked to see Loki, or that she wanted him gone, but she knew he'd been stuck in Stark tower for over two years now-with zero magic. Loki needed to get the hell out for a while. “You can tell me what happened with Tony later. Now go! I love you.” Alexis gave Loki a sweet kiss.

“Lexee,” Loki said seriously, once she pulled away. “I will go out, but not tonight. Tonight I just wish to just be with you.”

 _What?_ “Why? You can be with me anytime, Loki.” She didn't get it. Why would he stay cooped up in the tower another night, when he was able to leave?

“That may be true, but I almost lost you tonight, in more ways than one.” Loki didn't bother to hide the fear in his voice. “I thought for sure-”

“I did too. Let's not talk about it, okay?” Alexis kissed him again, only this time Loki deepened the kiss. Alexis kissed him as long as she could, but eventually, a girl has got to breathe. When she broke away she blurted, “I had it under control, ya know?”

Loki sighed heavily. “I indeed saw that, which I am very proud of you, might I add. However, it did not make me any less murderous nor merciful. The thought of him touching you, what he had planned to do to you...” Loki could feel his blood pressure rising, just speaking the words.

“I only wish I would have made his death, less quick. I do not enjoy killing, but that does not mean I won't.” Loki's tone had turned dark, he meant every word.

“Yeah, I gathered that, with the whole neck-snapping thing.” Alexis thought back on it and shuttered.

“I'm sorry love. I didn't even consider-”

“Shh, don't speak. Just kiss me.” Loki complied, all while walking her backward, eventually stumbling onto the bed, falling on top of it, as well as her. Alexis giggled against Loki's mouth. “How did you talk my brother into taking those off,” she barely managed to get out between Loki's kisses.

Loki smirked and pulled away, just slightly. “That's the beauty, pet. I did nothing.” Loki began to kiss her again. “He was grateful for my saving you, let me out, told me I was an asset, then removed them.”

“Hm, maybe my brother is starting to like you.”

“Hardly. He told me and I quote, _Don't get any ideas though, pretty boy..._ ” Loki's reenactment of Tony was hilarious. Alexis couldn't help but bust out laughing the entire time. Loki may have been mocking her brother, but it didn't make it any less funny.

“Well, Tony was right about one thing. You are pretty.” Alexis told him sweetly.

“That I already knew.” Loki agreed, with a smug smile.

“Yeah, yeah. I know you know you're hot- as fuck. Like seriously. You are fucking sex-”

Alexis was not so rudely interrupted, by more kisses. When Loki finally broke away, he gave her a wicked grin. “Would you, perhaps, be willing to try something, new?” Loki growled lustfully, licking his lips, with a look of mischief in his eyes.

She was quite pleased Loki was in such a good mood and seemed to be getting back to his old self again; although, she honestly wasn't sure what his old self-was exactly, since he'd been in a funk since the day she'd met him. She was excited to see the change. Loki seemed so much happier at this moment.  
  
Alexis could only imagine what Loki was cooking up in his brain right now. She could practically see the gears spinning in his head. “Anything for you Loki,” she whispered, wondering if Loki knew, just how much she actually meant those words. She would risk it all for Loki; she already was.

 

Alexis's heart was pounding and her stomach was full of butterflies. She was now completely naked and sprawled out on her bed; magically bound by invisible cuffs, with her hands above her head. Loki hovered over her, shirtless, and she couldn't help but gawk at his chest. The look in Loki's eyes gleamed a dark glow she had never seen before, but it didn't make her feel afraid. No, afraid was definitely not the word. Alexis swallowed when Loki leaned in so close, they were practically brushing lips.

Looking directly into her eyes, Loki's words were soft and slow as he spoke them. “I ask again. Are. You. Sure?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “I am sure.”

“and the safe word?”

“Red.” Alexis had never heard of the term safe word until Loki had explained to her what it was. It gave her a weird mix of emotions; nervousness, fear, and excitement. Alexis couldn't pinpoint which one she felt the most.

“Good girl. I cannot stress enough of the importance of this.” Loki told her seriously. “At _any time_ , you feel uncomfortable or afraid; use it. It does not matter how far we have already gone, or what we are doing. _I mean it._ I will stop, _immediately_. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Loki.” Alexis knew what Loki and she were about to do, went beyond anything they had ever done before. She honestly thought it was sweet how concerned he was for her. The whole ordeal sounded exciting, but Loki was taking it _very_ seriously; so she made sure to pay attention and take it just as serious.

“What do you understand?” Loki tested her.

“That at any time, I am afraid or want to stop, I will use the safe word,” she told him.

“Which is?”

“Red,” she repeated. Alexis would not forget- It was simple enough, and red usually meant stop anyway. At least, when it came to traffic lights it did.

“Perfect, pet.” Loki spoke earnestly, “Now before we begin, I will explain to you once more, what to expect.

You do not speak unless I tell you too; _unless_ you need to use the safe word. That will be the _only_ exception,” he warned.

“You will keep your arms above your head at all times, the cuffs will keep them bound. If you cannot keep them above your head, I will use magic to do it for you, followed by a lesson in obedience.” Loki's eyes darkened, but there was a mix of lust in them. It only made Alexis' stomach flutter. Perhaps she wanted to misbehave?

“Your ankles will also be bound in just a few moments, in order to keep your legs spread for me, and no; you will _not_ be able to move them,” he warned, answering her as if she'd asked a question. “I will make sure you are comfortable before beginning, so do not worry.

 _Never_ break eye contact, unless I move you into a position that renders you unable to do so. Everything that I do to you, or ask you to do, is not intended to hurt you, _nor_ degrade you. I want to make that _perfectly_ _clear;_

 _I will be your Master, your Dominant. You will be my submissive. It doesn't mean you're going to be inferior to me. It means you're letting me hold the reins and have control over your body and mind._  
  
You're giving the power to me of your own volition, and you can take that power from me as and when you wish. Always keep this in mind. You have handed over your mind and body to me, you can take them back. You hold the real power in this dynamic, darling.”  
  
Alexis gave a nod of understanding.

Loki continued, “It is not only intended for pleasure either, although, there will be _plenty_ of that. This is not something you do with just anyone, or to be taken _lightly_. To allow me to do this takes an _immense_ amount of trust. So, I repeat myself, for the last time. Do you understand, do you trust me? Say it, Lexee.” Loki swallowed hard. His worse fear was that Alexis didn't truly trust him, but if she allowed him to really do this, it would definitely help calm his doubts; this was not child's play.

Alexis sighed heavily, but it came out a shudder; knowing the moment she said yes, Loki would begin. She was nervous, but wasn't afraid. She trusted Loki. Alexis knew he would _never_ hurt her; not on purpose. Alexis also realized she was probably the only person in the Universe that truly trusted Loki; though, most would see her as stupid, she saw it differently. It meant she got to see a side of him, no one else had. A side of him he barely revealed to himself; feeling ashamed most of the time, when he did. She knew who Loki was, deep down. Yes, he'd been extremely sweet and patient with her, but this was the real Loki. He was dark, he wanted control, and he wanted her to submit to him; worship him. She'd seen a taste of it when she'd first met him, but since they'd become friends/lovers, she knew Loki was holding back. He was afraid to show her who he really was, he was afraid she'd reject him.

“I understand, Loki. I trust you, completely, not only with my body but with my mind as well.” Alexis meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you have not figured out what Ch. 6 is going to be by now, stop reading.....xD I'm just kidding.  
> But seriously, just a warning-in case, it's a trigger for some. I will also add another warning once it's posted.


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows Alexis a new way to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is BDSMish, I guess? So, um, if that isn't your thing, you CAN skip it, and it won't matter. ;) It's all smut. lol

Alexis was now completely bound; spread eagle on the bed. Loki stood at the foot, licking his lips subconsciously, as he admired the site of her vulnerable state. Then, as fast as Alexis had blinked, Loki's entire demeanor changed. Now, it was as if he was a wild animal, stalking its prey, as he slowly crawled onto the bed; hovering over top of her. Alexis found herself hypnotized by the way Loki moved, as well as his beautiful green eyes; it was almost as if they were glowing. Loki started nibbling on her neck, then proceed to slowly move down her chest, taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Loki nipped at her nipple, causing Alexis to cry out from a mix of pleasure and pain; it had hurt but in a deliciously good way. Loki sucked and attended to her breast until he was satisfied, then moved on to the other; mimicking his previous actions.

Loki rose up and straddled Alexis; brushing his hands over her chest and stomach with his fingers spread wide, almost as if he was worshiping her. Alexis moaned when Loki suddenly grabbed both of her breasts with his hands; groping them, squeezing them, pinching her nipples, twisting them just enough. _GOD!_ Closing his eyes for only a moment, Loki focused. Alexis felt his hands turn ice cold against her skin; not at an uncomfortable level, but just enough, causing her to moan and squirm against him. Alexis let out a loud gasp, when one of Loki's hands ventured down her body, slipping his fingers against her folds; while the other still worshiped her upper half. _Holy fucking shit!_ Loki proceeded to slip two fingers inside her, as well as rubbing his thumb against her clit, as he finger fucked her. Loki's cold fingers set off pleasure sensors she wasn't even aware she had.

“You will get your release, but only when I allow it,” Loki told her sternly, followed by a devilish grin. 

Alexis had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out obscenities, or any words for that matter. She could already feel her body trembling all over, yearning for its release; finding herself having to use every ounce of willpower she had not to close her eyes and throw her head back. _Never break eye contact._ The fact that Loki was watching her only made it harder, yet easier? At the same time. The look on his face was dark and lustful, and the look in his eyes; _Loki's eyes;_ burned into hers, almost as if he could see right into her soul, holding a mixture of emotions; desire, lust, love. As for what else, Alexis couldn't be sure. It was definitely a look she'd never seen Loki give her before; deciding it was by far, the sexist Loki face she'd seen yet. It caused her heart to race a million miles a minute, as well as goosebumps all over her body. Alexis never realized how arousing it was to watch Loki watch her while he pleased her. She was almost sobbing now, as Loki continued to push her father into pleasure, keeping her on the brink of release, watching her eyes; begging him, pleading him, praying that Loki will let her cum, and soon

Just as Alexis was sure she couldn't handle anymore, Loki gave her a wicked grin. Leaning against her, he pressed his lips to her ear, still finger fucking her. She could feel the heat of his breath against her neck. In the most seductive and intimate tone she had ever heard him use, Loki whispered. “You have permission to scream my name pet; as you come undone, while my fingers _fuck you._ Cum pet, cum for me, _now_.”

It was as if Loki had pressed a button; Alexis came immediately after, having one of the most intense orgasms of her life against his cold fingers. “Loki! Loki! Loki!!!!” _Oh my god._ Alexis didn't come just once or twice, but three times before Loki let up, allowing her to catch her breath. Though, it didn't last long, because Loki had moved downwards and was now licking her. _Holy shit!_ His tongue was cold too. “Loki!” Alexis fell apart instantly, she was already overly sensitive from the last set of orgasms. She was whimpering now. Loki had crawled back on top of her, biting her neck again. Alexis let her eyes roll back for a moment since it was hard to look at someone with their head against your throat. When Loki entered her, it was fast and unexpected, causing her to gasp. Loki's eyes were back; burning into hers, as he pumped inside of her. Alexis bit her lip and Loki's eyes widened, forcing her into a deep kiss. _Fuck!_ Alexis moaned when Loki pulled all the way out of her, to thrust back in, repeating the process at an agonizing pace. Loki closed his eyes again as if he was concentrating, and that's when Alexis realized. He was using magic, in order to make his member vibrate inside of her, as he fucked her. _What the fucking fuck! Was he serious?_ When Loki leaned down to suck on her breast again, she realized that wasn't the only thing that was vibrating. _His tongue too?!_ It was almost too much. Alexis whimpered louder, and eventually, her whimpers turned into incoherent sobs.

“Don't worry, my little fuck princess. It won't be much longer.” Loki assured her. “I won't go further than what I think you can handle.” Alexis nodded, almost ready to explode when Loki pushed in as far as he could go, hitting just the right spot and with the vibrations, she lost it. “Scream Lexee! Scream! No one can hear you!” So she did. Alexis screamed and moaned until she was hoarse. Not long after, she felt Loki writhing; coming inside of her. “Fuck...” he gasped, before stilling. His head was laying in the crook of Alexis's neck and he was panting. “You may speak now,” Loki whispered. “Good job, baby. Did you like that?”

“Very much so.” Alexis was still trying to catch her breath. “Can we do that again, sometime?”

Loki chuckled, kissing her lips. “Yes, my Lexee. I will please you in ways, you never thought were possible,” he told her. " _That._ Is a promise.”


	7. Secret's out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.
> 
> I WILL finish this fic, but bear with me. I've been having a hard time with it. 
> 
> I think it's awful. lmfao, but for those who enjoy it, I'll finish it. ;)

The day had started off like any other day. Loki and Alexis were in her room. Tony and the rest of the Avengers were out and the only reason why they had even been left alone was due to Tony getting JARVIS working again. Though, Loki could just teleport straight to her room now, so JARVIS would be none the wiser. As far as he knew, Loki and Alexis were in their own rooms. 

They didn't hear Tony come home. They had been too preoccupied with each other.

They weren't having sex yet, but they were working up to it. Loki had her pinned down, kissing her all over her lips, neck, and chest, getting her ready for him. 

They didn't hear the door open, so they had no idea Tony had walked in.    
They'd forgotten to lock the door.

 

"Alex, I was wondering if-" Tony froze. "What...w-" he blinked. 

Alexis shrieked and Loki's eyes grew wide as he rolled off of her. _Shit!_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" Tony screamed, enraged, now that he was not paralyzed with shock anymore.

Loki jumped up, but he wasn't afraid or even nervous; he was mad. "I am only doing what she wants me to do," Loki told him sternly. 

"BULLSHIT!"

"Tony!" Alexis tried to interject but Loki cut her off.

"You honestly think I would, that I would-"

"YES, I DO!" Tony growled.

"STOP!" Alexis shouted. "Tony, please." she pleaded getting up. Thank god they hadn't taken their clothes off yet. "Look, we're dating! We have been."

Tony's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?!" he looked at Loki. "What did you do to her!" 

Tony and Loki were chest-to-chest now. "I did nothing to her. I _love_ her!"

Tony laughed. "Right! As if you could ever love anything! What spell do you have her under!"

"TONY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALEX!"

"Don't you dare speak to her that way!" Loki snarled, pushing Tony backward, almost knocking him on his ass.

Where the door had been left open, they had drawn the attention of the other Avengers. Natasha knew right away what was happening and ran in to try and defuse the situation. "Tony, calm down. He won't hurt her."

Tony turned to her and he looked...hurt. "You knew? You knew the whole time and you let it happen!" he shouted, clenching his shaking fists. "And _you_!" he pointed at Loki. "Stay the hell away from her!"

Loki chuckled. "She doesn't want me to stay away and I'm not particularly fond of the idea either, so, _deal_ with it," he smirked.

Either Tony was so mad he didn't care that he was about to get his ass whooped, or he was so mad he forgot how much stronger Loki was, and without his suit, Tony was not even close to being a match for Loki. He attacked him, but Loki threw him off as if he weighed nothing. Alexis had backed up against a wall to get OUT of the way. Natasha was screaming for Thor or _anyone_ else to help her pry Loki off of Tony. Tony was on the ground, bleeding profusely from his mouth and nose as Loki punched him in the face over, and over, and over. 

"Loki! Stop, you'll kill him!" Alexis pleaded, and Loki stopped mid-punch. He was shaking, growling, and the look in his eye was almost the same look he had the night he killed Daniel. "Loki..." she walked over to him, taking his arm. "Please, he can't handle anymore..." she cried. 

Loki almost felt guilty, but only because of Alexis. He didn't give a damn about Tony right now. 

"Loki..." Thor exclaimed wide-eyed. "Loki, get off of him!" Loki stood up and stepped away from Tony. Clint and Steve were behind Thor, with the same shocked expressions on their faces. "What is going on?"

Loki smirked. "Oh, nothing really. Tony finally found out that Lexee and I are, _together_." he glared at Tony, who was coughing up blood, but managing to get up. "He isn't handling it very well." 

"Loki-" Thor began, but Loki cut him off.

"NO!" Loki shouted. "I have done nothing to this girl, except _love_ her, and help her! I have done a lot more for her than any of you other fools have!" he spat.

"Bullshit..." Tony choked. "What exactly have you done _for_ her, other than corrupt her?"

"Do you forget why she is even here?! You have done nothing to help her with her powers! NOTHING!" Loki pointed out, and Tony realized he was right.

 _Shit._ Tony hadn't even thought about the fact that he'd totally blown that off. He'd meant to get around to it, he really had... 

"Lexee can actually control it now!"

"Most of it." she corrected. "I still have issues with the whole fire...thing." she squeaked. 

"You have been aiding her, brother?" Thor questioned.

"Of course!" 

"Wait a minute, _Lexee_?" Tony grunted. "Where the hell did you come up with that shit, lover boy?" 

"Maybe, it's because he actually pays attention, Tony!" Alexis barked. "I _hate_ being called Alex. I HATE it and I've told you that a million times, and yet, you still call me Alex!" Since her brother was able to move, she decided she was done with this shit. "The first time I met him I told him I hated it, so yeah, he calls me Lexee. I actually _like_ that name!"

"I cannot believe you are sleeping with him!"

"Oh, I'm more than just sleeping with him. I _love_ him!" 

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you two been together!!!" Tony shouted. 

"We've been friends since I got here, but we've only been together for...five months..." she mumbled, wincing slightly. Tony was mad, but now he was about to be even madder. 

"FIVE MONTHS!" Tony was floored. How had he not noticed?! "So, the night with Daniel. You were with him!" he looked at Loki. "That's why you killed him, isn't it?"

"He was going to rape her," Loki growled. "Yes, I killed him, and you thanked me."

"I did thank you, and I even gave you your..." Tony could not believe this. "You've been fucking my sister the entire time behind my back!"

"Tony, please, just let me explain!"  
  
Tony wasn't even angry anymore. He was hurt. "Just don't talk to me," he muttered. "Ever."

"Tony!"

He didn't listen, and just barged past her and walked out, leaving her and Loki alone with the rest of the Avengers.


	8. Countdown

It had been three days since Tony had spoken to Alexis. It really didn't bother her since she was still highly pissed off at him and thought it was probably best that Loki and Tony stay the hell away from each other. She wondered if he would just leave them alone and let them be together in peace. 

It almost seemed as if it was going to go that way, but unfortunately for Alexis and Loki, they couldn't catch a break. Tony had caught her and Loki together downstairs in the kitchen preparing some lunch, and he just couldn't help himself. Plus, he had to break the news somehow.

"So I've been thinking." Tony began as he entered the room. "I think Loki's been here long enough, don't you think? I mean the only reason why he's even here is that I allow it. So, what if I happen to explain to Thor that I think it's best Loki return to Asgard?" he smiled cheekily, clearly proud of himself.

Alexis's eyes grew wide and Loki stopped in a dead halt beside her, both of them glaring evilly at Tony.  
He couldn't mean that, could he?

"That would be one way to separate you two," he spoke as if talking to himself. "And neither one of you could do a damn thing about it." Tony laughed. "Hilarious."

"You wouldn't." Alexis dared, her stomach starting to fill with dread. He wouldn't seriously take Loki away from her, would he?

"I would. I already have, actually. Say goodbye to your boyfriend. He leaves tonight."

Tony didn't give either of them a chance to speak, laughing as he walked out of the kitchen. It wasn't as if they could have spoken anyway since they were both speechless. They both just stood in the kitchen, paralyzed for a long time before it finally really hit them. Alexis couldn't stop sobbing and Loki had yet to really say _anything_. He could barely catch his breath, searching for a way out. An escape. A solution. 

What the hell were they supposed to do now?

 

Alexis's despair didn't last long before it turned into pure rage. She knew she shouldn't be this angry, but she couldn't control herself-she couldn't control the fire inside her. They hadn't even made it back to her bedroom before the hallway in front of them caught fire. Alexis was hypnotized by the flames; she couldn't stop staring at them.

Loki used his Seidr to extinguish the blaze just as the fire alarms sounded. 

"Lexee!" he shouted, shaking her, but she was still in some type of trance. "Can you hear me?"

She blinked and everything came back into focus. "What happened? Why are the fire alarms-" she froze. "Did I..."

"It's okay, I took care of it," Loki assured her, holding her tight against him. "You're okay, just breath."

"What happens when you aren't here?" she gasped, coming to a realization. "You...you can't leave me. I'll kill us all." Alexis began to sob.

Loki didn't know what to do. He had one solution, but would she be up for it? He remembered what he'd thought about, all those months ago-  
  
_'There would come a time where she would have to make a choice, and he firmly believed she would not choose him.  
Loki would still love her. He would always love her_.'

What would their life be like running all the time, even if she would agree to do it?

That wasn't a life.

Alexis was still so young, she didn't deserve that. "I won't leave you, darling. I won't let them take me," he promised, and he was determined to keep it.

 

"Tony, you're making a mistake." Natasha pleaded, but Tony wouldn't listen. In fact, he told her to kiss his ass and go straight to hell. "You may have a problem with their relationship, but you cannot deny the fact he's good for her; that he's helping her."

"I don't care." 

"Really?" She tested him, crossing her arms. "Do you even know why the fire alarms went off earlier, or do you have your head so far up your ass you really can't see what's going on in front of you?" 

"It was nothing. The fire was put out before it got anywhere."

"But where did it come from?"

Tony stopped to think. He really hadn't thought about where it came from. He had been so busy sulking, he realized he'd been fine with the fact that there had been a mysterious fire in his tower. And he didn't even care. "I don't know." he finally answered.

"Well, I do." Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. "Your sister was so upset and angry, she caught the hallway on fire. If Loki hadn't been there who knows what could have happened. I was there Tony, I watched it. They didn't know I was there, but I was. She was in a trance and he snapped her out of it after he put the fire out. What have you done to help her with that, hmm?" She waited. "Oh, that's right, you haven't done _jack-fucking-shit_ for her!"

Tony remained silent, slowly taking all the information in. He licked his lips and shook his head; he was in denial. "No. I won't...allow it. He can't be with her." 

Natasha wondered if Tony had even heard anything she had just said, or if he was in some state of shock. All she knew was if Tony separated Loki and Alexis there would be hell to pay. 

She wasn't sure what the girl was really capable of, or what she could really do, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out the hard way.


	9. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't get his way and Loki does something....impulsive.

Tony knew it was a bad idea, he knew this was going to go to shit, but he didn't allow himself to care. Or to think rationally. His only goal was to separate his sister from Loki - by whatever means necessary. 

He knew there would be a fight and the green glow sparking off Loki's fingertips made his heart pound. Tony knew if Loki wanted to he could kill him right here, right now. But he wouldn't. For Alexis, he wouldn't. 

She was clutching onto Loki for dear life while Thor glanced from Loki to Tony, unsure of what to do. Honestly, he didn't want to take Loki back to Asgard, Father would only put him back in the dungeons. Loki hadn't done anything wrong, not really. Watching the girl hold on to his brother and the way he held on to her gave him second thoughts. This was not right, no matter how angry Tony was. This. Was. Not. Right. 

"I can't do it," Thor finally decided, giving Tony an apologetic look. "Look at them! You really want me to tear her away from him, him from her?" He shook his head. "I can't do it, I won't do it. I'm done with this." 

"Listen to me Blondie, you agreed." Tony reminded him angrily. "You agreed to take him out of here!"

"That was before I realized my brother truly cares for this girl." 

Tony scoffed, "You too, really?"

"I may be clueless at times, but anyone can take one look at them and say the same. Tony, you aren't seeing things straight."

"Oh, fuck you all!" Tony shouted, storming off to think of another plan. Perhaps he could call Fury? SHIELD would surely want Loki.

Loki was smirking. He'd definitely have to thank Thor for that later. He usually despised the idea, but this time he was pretty sure he could make an exception. Alexis had relaxed her grip a little, but she was still holding on to him as if he may disappear at any moment.

Natasha let out a sigh of relief. Finally, someone with some brains in this tower. The other Avengers had opted out of coming, saying it wasn't their business. 

"Thank you, Thor," Alexis spoke, lip quivering. "Thank you."

"Come, love," Loki pulled her towards the elevator. "We should rest, it has been a long day." 

 

"I don't want to sleep.," she told Loki when they got to his room. "I'm afraid if I sleep, I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

"Nonsense." Loki took her hand and led her to the bed. "I will never leave you." 

Alexis took off her shoes and socks and crawled on Loki's bed, getting comfortable. He joined her directly after. "He won't stop, you know. I have a feeling he's calling SHIELD right now." 

"And what is he to say, that he is unhappy because I am courting his sister. Even SHIELD will see through that."

"I hope."

Loki did too. Fury did have it out for him, it really wouldn't take much to set him off. 

"If they come for you I fear what will happen," she admits, knowing herself what is likely to happen. "I need control. What am I missing, there's something? I know it."

"I will help you. I have been looking into it since you told me about it. Your magic is different from my Seidr. That's why it has taken me so long to find answers, and here on Midgard..." he let it trail, knowing she would know he would need access to Asgard's library and his magic books, along with his mothers to find any answers. 

Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. 

"I'll figure it out." she shrugged. "I always manage, this isn't any different."

"You shouldn't have to do it alone."

"I'm not." Alexis smiled at him. "I haven't been."

Loki leaned in and kissed her, pleased when she parted her lips instantly so he could slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist, hers around his shoulders and it didn't take long before Loki used his Seidr to remove their clothing, pulling her down so that he could lie on top of her between her legs. 

Loki would never give this up. Never give her up. He needed a plan.

Alexis was the one person who didn't make him feel like his heart was black and cold. It couldn't be; not if he felt this way for her. He would do anything to keep her.

_Anything._

So he did the one and only thing he could think of and prayed she wouldn't hate him for it. Alexis didn't hear him quietly chanting as he kissed down her stomach. He knew she wouldn't notice, too distracted by his wet trail of kisses he was leaving behind. When he was done with his spell, he crawled back up her body and took her lips into his again.

He slid one hand between her thighs, groaning into her mouth when he felt how wet she was for him. Alexis always was and Loki would never tire of it. He adjusted himself so his length was level with her entrance and in one quick move pushed into her, both of them gasping from the sensation. 

Maybe it was because he loved her so much, why sex felt so amazing with Alexis. Maybe it was the way she would claw his back, touch his body, kiss his lips, chant his name. Maybe it was because he knew for certain she loved him just as much as he loved her. She trusted him, which he felt a pang of guilt. Loki should tell her what he was doing, but he wouldn't. Afraid she wouldn't go along with it.

Loki was selfish. He always did feel like they fit like a puzzle, meant to be entwined in the way they were. They were meant to be together, he just knew it. 

She found her first release quickly and he loved the way she was clutch around him, screaming his name. He gave her three more orgasms before he found his own release, Alexis now slept with her head on his chest while Loki now laid lost in thought. Maybe he had been too impulsive? 

Didn't matter now, it was already done. 


	10. The Discovery

Tony slammed down the phone receiver and missed the first, second, and third attempted to hang it up and finally opted to throw it across the room, shattering it upon impact. Fury wouldn't take Loki either. 

_'Stark, I cannot just take Loki and stick him into a cell because you don't like the fact that he's dating your sister. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Unless he becomes a threat there is nothing I can do.'_

He was furious, outraged, and frustrated. He could kick Loki out of the tower altogether, but he had a suspicion that it wouldn't do a damn bit of good. For the first time since he found out about Loki and Alexis, he realized there was nothing he could do to stop it. Slumping down into the floor with his back braced against the wall, Tony finally admitted defeat. 

 

The past month had passed by quickly for the Alexis and Loki, surprised that there hadn't been any more attempts of Tony trying to separate them. They were still on edge and ready for anything that may arise in the future, by as the days went by it became less and less likely. Tony still wasn't speaking to either of them, but they could be in the same room without all hell breaking loose, but they could feel Tony's eyes on them all the time. 

By the end of the month, Tony and Alexis were speaking again, but he had made it clear that he still did not condone their relationship, but also realized there was nothing he could do to prevent it. In the end, Tony admitted he just wanted his little sister back, even if that meant putting up with Loki. 

 

_'I only ask one thing of you." Tony pleaded with his sister. "Do not, and I repeat, do not get pregnant.'_

_'What! Seriously? I'm not trying to get pregnant! I'm way too young for that. I'm only nineteen for fuck's sake.'_

_'Still, doesn't mean it won't happen. Just please be careful. If I find out he knocked you up I'll kill him. I'll find a way.'_

_'No, you wouldn't because I wouldn't let you and also because Loki would beat your ass, and we're not trying to have a damn baby! I doubt it would even work anyway. Plus, I'm on birth control.'_

 

 

Alexis woke up feeling lightheaded, nauseous, and overall like complete and total shit. She rolled onto her side and groaned, scrambling to get out of bed and to the bathroom before she vomited all over her brand new rug. She made it, thankfully, but spent the next hour with her head hung in the toilet and relieved Loki had stayed in his room last night. She really didn't want him to see her all gross and throwing up in the toilet. 

Today was also the day Loki got to go out on his first excursion as an Avenger. Alexis had somehow managed to talk Tony into allowing him to help, explaining how much of an asset he could be and how he could help them through missions. Even Tony couldn't deny that they may eventually need Loki's skills and realized that even though he disliked him- he was an asset.  Sadly for Alexis Loki would be gone all day, if he wasn't already since Clint liked to get things done quickly and painfully early, so she had planned to spend it at the mall, but instead she had been gifted with the stomach flu. 

Alexis made her way to the kitchen when she finally decided she would try and eat something, still in her Invader Zim, Gir pajamas. She had expected everyone to be gone today since everyone seemed to have their own thing going on (except her) so when Natasha spoke, Alexis jumped and almost dropped her toast.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Natasha sat down at the bar watching Alexis make horrible faces while she attempted to choke down her food. "Is it really that bad?"

"It's okay." _Shit._ She really shouldn't talk with her mouth full. _Swallow._ "What? Oh! No. I just, I'm not feeling so hot today."

"What's wrong?" Natasha sounded genuinely concerned. It made Alexis smile. 

"I just woke up feeling lightheaded, crappy, and I've been throwing up." She attempted another bite of her toast. "Probably just a stomach bug." Alexis shrugged and managed to finish off the last of her breakfast. Even if it was only a piece of toast.

Natasha stood and walked around the bar and placed her hand on Alexis's forehead. "No fever, at least." She told her, then crossed her arms and gave Alexis a questioning look. "Alexis, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

She shrugged and sat down on a stool to make herself more comfortable. "Sure, what's up?"

"I'm going to assume you and Loki are having sex." 

Alexis's gave Natasha a wide-eyed stare at how blunt and casual she made that sound. 

"Uh, well, yeah. We have been for a while."

"Are you two careful?"

She paused. "I'm on birth control."

"Do you use condoms? Birth control still isn't one hundred percent effective."

"Um, well, no."

"I see. Listen, honey, the stomach flu doesn't just come and go. You're sick all day, in bed, and you wouldn't be up walking around and eating." The assassin sighed, looking at the poor frightened and very pale girl in front of her. "I think you might be pregnant. You should take a test, just in case."

"That's impossible." She denied. "I take my pill every day, and he's from another planet. I doubt it would even work."  

"You don't know that. Their biology isn't that much different than ours, not really. And I told you, it isn't always one hundred percent."

Alexis's heart was pounding. No, she couldn't be pregnant, could she?

"I think I'm going to be sick." 

She shot up and ran to the closest bathroom that she could find and threw up all the breakfast she had forced herself to eat. 

 

"Here. Take this." Natasha handed Alexis a pregnancy test that she went out and got for her. She was sitting on her bed racking her brain and trying to figure out when her last period was.

To her horror, she realized she couldn't remember. 

"Thanks." She replied sheepishly and took the test, holding it in her hands for several moments before deciding to go ahead and get it over with. She needed to know sooner than later.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Please. I won't be long." 

 

"I can't look. You look because I can't." 

Alexis paced back in forth in front of the bathroom door where she had left her pregnancy test sitting on the sink. She was a nervous wreck. Not only did she not want to be pregnant, but how the hell was Loki going to react? Surely, he didn't want a baby. What if he thought she was trying to trap him, or what if he didn't want it and _left her_? 

And Tony, _oh shit_ , she'd forgotten about Tony and his warning. 

"Okay, I'll look." Natasha stood up, previously sitting on the bed when Alexis's shouted, "No! I should do it. NO! You do it."

"Alexis, honey." She took the panicked girl's hands and tried to calm her. "It'll be okay. No matter what. Just breathe. I will be here for you, and Loki loves you."

"Tony will kill us. Him." Alexis was on the verge of tears. "What if he doesn't want it, Tasha? What if he leaves me?"

"Tony isn't going to do a damn thing, not if Loki is going to be the father to your child." Natasha pulled her in for a hug. " He isn't going to leave you, sweetie. Not after everything you two have been through. As for if he wants to baby or not, I can't answer, but I'm sure it isn't going to be as bad as you think it will be."

After a few moments of silence, Natasha spoke up once more. "Are you going to be the one to look or do you want me to?"

"I'll do it," she mumbled, turned and took a deep breath and released herself from Natasha's hold and opened the bathroom door. Slowly she walked over to the sink.

 

Glancing down her breathing came to a halt when she saw the result. 

 

**PREGNANT.  
**

 

The morning after Loki was sure the spell had taken, he rummaged through Alexis's desk doors while she was in the shower.

 _Finally_ , he found what he had been looking for.

With a wave of his hand, he converted all of Alexis's birth control pills into sugar pills. 

 

He didn't want to take any chances of her waiting too long to make the discovery herself and unintentionally harm their unborn child.

At least this way, Tony couldn't separate them. 

 

_Lexee belonged to **him.**_


	11. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis breaks the news to Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't even realize it had been this long since an update. So sorry!  
> I've been in a blah mood lately. I'm all good now. ;)

It had been three days since Alexis found out she was pregnant and had somehow managed to hide it from Loki, but she knew she was going to have to tell him something soon. She was acting weird. She knew it, he knew it, but for whatever reason, he had yet to call her out on it. Honestly, she was grateful he hadn't. Working up the courage to tell your alien boyfriend you were pregnant with his child and not knowing how he would react was not something she was looking forward to. Telling Tony would probably end up being even worse. 

Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly on Loki's door. _Okay, this is it. You can do this._ When Loki opened the door she was positive all the color had drained from her face. _Dammit._

"Lexee, darling, what's wrong?" Loki pulled her inside giving her a very concerned and worried look. "You haven't been yourself for days. Tell me, what troubles you?"

"Um," she began and took the time to swallow. "Can we sit?"

Loki gave a slight nod and sat down on the edge of the bed pulling Alexis with him into his lap. "You're shaking." He tightened his hold around her and she nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck. "Lexee, what is it?"

She took a deep breath and licked her lips before answering, "I'm pregnant." Alexis had spoken it so low she wasn't sure Loki had heard her. She closed her eyes and was going to force herself to say it again, louder, but Loki finally broke the silence.

"You are with child?" 

"Yes." 

Silence. Oh god. Alexis wanted to raise up and look at Loki, see what the hell he was thinking, but she was too scared to move. She couldn't help but think the worst. _What if Loki leaves me? What if he doesn't really love me? Oh, god. Why hasn't he said anything?_ Then without warning, Loki pulled her up to face him and she was met with a very eager, deep kiss. It confused her, but she was also relieved. At least she knew Loki wasn't going to leave her. 

"Lexee," Loki began, finally breaking the kiss. "That's amazing news."

"It is?" Was it? I mean... Really? "I- I thought you'd..." Alexis bit her lip.

"You thought I what?"

"I just thought, that you would be upset. Or angry."

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"Well, because we're having a baby."

"No, my sweet," Loki assured her. "I'm thrilled to be having a child with you." 

She couldn't help but smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all? All that worrying was for nothing. Alexis let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. "Thank god. I was so scared, Loki. I mean I know we didn't plan this- Oh, my god!" She exclaimed wide-eyed when she realized. "I've been taking my birth control pills all month!" What if it hurt the baby? She knew she shouldn't be taking birth control if she was pregnant.

She was so distraught Loki spoke without thinking, "No worries, love. They were merely sugar pill-" He snapped his mouth shut. _Shit._

"What?" Alexis was confused. "How would you know? They're not just sugar pills, Lo-" Wait. "Loki? What do you know?" Loki was very skilled at hiding what he was feeling and thinking, but Alexis knew him better than anyone. Plus, she was just good at reading people. He knew _something._

"I know nothing, just merely stating that-"

"You are lying to me." She gasped and pulled away from him. "Why? Why are you lying to me!"

"Lexee-"

"No!" She stood up and jerked away from him when he tried to pull her back towards him. "Tell me! What. Do. You. Know!" He didn't.... Surely- he wouldn't be that stupid...

Loki sighed and gave Alexis and apologetic look. "I knew they were sugar pills because I made them into sugar pills." 

"What? Why... Why would you do that Loki!"

"So Tony couldn't take you." He explained. "If you are with child, then-"

Hold on. Did he just say what she thought he just said? "You got me pregnant on purpose! So Tony couldn't separate us? Are you fucking kidding me!" She knew by now she was screaming and Loki looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. 

"It is good news."

"No! NO, this is... No, Loki. Just no!" She didn't know what to say. How could he? "I'm nineteen years old, I'm not ready to have a baby! And to spite my brother? How could you! I _trusted_ you!"

Loki raised his brows and stood. "You can still trust me, Lexee. Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed." She sobbed and when he reached to console her she pushed him away. "No, get away from me. You knew! I've been sick to my stomach for days thinking about telling you and you _knew_!"

"I...I-"

"I can't even look at you right now! Just leave me alone!"

Against his better judgment, Loki allowed her to run out of the room, even if every part of his being was telling him not to. 

 

She could not believe this. How could he do that and not even talk to her about it first! I mean, she could understand to a point why Loki did what he did, but it wasn't enough to calm her down. Alexis was angry. Hurt. And worst of all, she felt betrayed. Betrayed by the one person she least expected. But, he was the God of LIES after all. She felt so stupid. Alexis wasn't even sure where she was going, but she just needed to get away from Loki. 

She was SO mad at him. 

Realizing she needed to calm down she took a few deep breaths, before something that may or may not involve fire happened. But she was having a hard time calming herself down, so she decided she would take a walk. _Yeah, a walk would help._ So that's what she did- she took a walk. 

But she was still so angry. Finally, she decided she would just let it out, scream it out somewhere because she knew she couldn't keep this rage she was feeling bottled in. 

She didn't mean to do it. 

The cafe' that she had glanced at was now in flames and people were running out in terror. She was paralyzed with horror. What had she done? Alexis didn't know how she found the strength to turn and run back to Stark Tower, but before she realized it she was back in her room.

Alone.

More hurt than angry now. Oh, and now she can add guilt to her list of emotions due to the cafe' fire. She prayed no one was seriously hurt- or worse. 

"Why can't I just be normal?" She sobbed to herself, sitting in the corner of the room with her knees pulled up to her chin. "Why do I have to hurt people? How can I be a mother if I hurt people?"

If Alexis thought she was scared before she had no idea how to describe how she felt now. 

 

"Lexee?" Loki knocked on her bedroom door again. She'd avoided him for three days and even though he could just teleport inside, he wanted to respect her space. The truth was, he felt guilty and Loki wasn't used to feeling guilty. He'd hurt her and he knew it. And it was _killing him_. "Please, let me in." He could hear her on the other side of the door, he knew she was there. 

"Go away." She sounded so broken.

"Please, let me apologize and explain. I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Silence.

"Lexee?"

"I said go away, Loki." He heard the sounds of the lock clicking. It couldn't actually keep him out, but it hurt. 

"I'm sorry." Reluctantly, he forced himself back to his room where he stared blankly at the ceiling- like he'd been doing for days.

To impulsive? Yes. Selfish? Yes. An Asshole? Yes.

Worthy of her forgiveness? Never.

He wondered if she would ever forgive him. He did want this- her and the baby. He'd just done it for all the wrong reasons. He'd done it so he wouldn't lose her and right now, that's exactly what he feels like has happened. 

That he'd lost her. 


End file.
